


Could It Be Another Change

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Meeting Again, airplane seat buddies, pre-Kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from feedmelines on tumblr: </p>
<p>"sebastian and kurt end up seated next to each other on a plane after not seeing each other for a few years"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could It Be Another Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Could It Be Another Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924775) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova)



> Lets all just assume that this is an AU where Kurt and Blaine don't get back together because I'm not going to backstory my way out of that one. So this is something like canon compliant through the end of season 4. The song title comes from the song by The Samples of the same name (which really has nothing to do with this fic).

"14B, 14B, 14B" Kurt repeated as he walked towards the middle of the plane. He was on his way home to New York after spending his last ever Christmas break in Lima. In a few months, he was going to graduate from NYADA so he wouldn't have Christmas break any more.

When he got to row 14, he shoved his rolling suitcase into the overhead compartment and then dropped into the aisle seat. Only then did he turn to look at the boy already sitting by the window.

The boy was wearing headphones and had his eyes closed, listening intently to the music. But he was unmistakably Sebastian Smythe.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me," Kurt said, loudly enough that a bunch of passengers shot dirty looks at him.

Sebastian didn't hear him at all and Kurt wasn't willing to just sit next to him and wait for him to open his eyes. He poked Sebastian in the arm a few times until the other boy paused his ipod.

"Stop touching me," Sebastian said, as he stared at the ipod. "You don't just start poking people you don't... Kurt?" Sebastian's tone changed from annoyance to shock when he finally looked up and, for a moment, he stared at Kurt with all the intensity he’d been focusing on his music a moment before.

"Yes, that's what everyone is calling me these days," Kurt said, rolling his eyes and hoping Sebastian would stop looking at him like that.

Sebastian, to Kurt's surprise, actually _smiled_ at Kurt's sarcasm which broke his intense gaze. "Well, it's a new experience for me. Don't downplay it."

Kurt supposed it probably was. Sebastian had bothered to use his actual name few enough times. "What are you doing on a plane to New York?" Kurt asked.

"Heading back to school," Sebastian answered with a shrug. "I assume you're doing the same?"

Kurt was surprised by this. He couldn't believe that someone wouldn't have told him that Sebastian was going to school in the city. Although, now that he thought about it, he wasn't exactly sure who he would have expected to update him on the whereabouts of Sebastian Smythe. It wasn’t that surprising once he thought about it. New York had to be like Disneyland for someone as promiscuous as Sebastian. Not to mention the fact that there were a lot of great schools. Sebastian was probably at NYU or Columbia.

“Yeah, NYADA. I didn’t know you were in New York. Where are you studying?”

“Juilliard,” Sebastian answered and then zipped up his hoodie so Kurt could read the logo.

Kurt felt like his brain had stuttered to a stop. What on earth would Sebastian even be at Juilliard _for_?

“You’re studying at… what?” Kurt knew he sounded like an idiot, but this just didn’t make any sense.

Sebastian gave Kurt a look that made it clear that he was sure he was talking to an idiot. “Juilliard, Kurt. It’s one of the most famous conservatories in the world?”

“I know what Juillard is, asshole,” Kurt said, sitting back in his seat. “I just don’t know what you would be doing there.”

“Studying the violin?” Sebastian gave Kurt a dubious look as if this should have been obvious.

Kurt had no idea how it _would_ have been obvious. As far as he knew, Sebastian’s only talents were snark and bathroom blow jobs. “You play the violin?”

“You didn’t know I play the violin?”

Kurt just shook his head in response.

“I guess we _really_ didn’t know anything about each other in high school,” Sebastian said, with a shrug and then continued, “Yeah, I definitely play the violin. That’s why I was in Paris my first two years of high school: to study.”

At this point, Kurt was seriously feeling like his entire concept of who Sebastian was had been flipped on its head. What else didn’t he know about this boy who had annoyed him so thoroughly his senior year of High School? “How’d you end up at Dalton, then?”

“My mom wanted me closer to home.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Dalton was a compromise. Their music program is excellent and they were willing to allow me to take time off whenever I had other opportunities.”

Kurt decided that he needed time to process all of this, so he changed the subject. “What were you listening to so seriously?”

Sebastian flipped his ipod over to show Kurt and said, “Winter, from Vivaldi’s Four Seasons. I’m playing it in a month.”

“Maybe I should come see you,” Kurt said, a bit more like a challenge than an offer.

“Maybe you should,” Sebastian said and winked at him. And, oh god, was Sebastian flirting? Sebastian couldn’t be flirting. Sebastian had always flirted with everyone but Kurt.

Just then, the announcement came telling them to turn off all electronic devices to prepare for takeoff. Sebastian glared up at the speaker in response. “It’s not like the ipod can actually do _anything_ that would interfere with navigation. These rules are idiotic.”

“If you’re going to complain the whole way, I’m going to need alcohol!”

Sebastian huffed. “That would be unfair. I’m not twenty one for another month! And I thought you didn’t drink?”

“I thought you decided we didn’t really know anything about each other?” Kurt said with a laugh. “I didn’t drink four years ago. Things change.”

Sebastian looked Kurt up and down in a way that suggested he was appreciating what he saw. “I guess they do.”

And holy shit, Sebastian was definitely flirting. This was going to be an interesting flight.

 

 

 


End file.
